Aleksiej Woronin
"- Jesteś psychopatą! - wolę określenie "człowiek z wyobraźnią"." ~ Woronin do jednej ze swych ofiar. Aleksiej Woronin - lub jak kto woli Kapitan Woronin, w ostateczności Aleksy (dozwolone tylko dla członków rodziny). Bardzo stary i zaprawiony w bojach weteran pochodzenia Vostroyańskiego, który mógłby posłużyć za przykład dla wielu łowców czarownic. Ten mający grubo ponad dwieście lat Wolny Handlarz, od dziesiątek lat prowadzi osobistą wojne przeciwko wszystkim dzikim, zdradzieckim a często też lojalnym psionikom wszechświata. Jego wojska zwące siebie Komandem Woronina, wiele razy wspierały już działania Inkwizycji jak zwykłych sił z różnych światów. Woronin to idealny przykład tego jak wielkie mogą być nienawiść i upór i wytrwałość człowieka, jeżeli tylko bedzie on miał powody i znajdował wsparcie w swej wierze. Aleksiej to człowiek o bardzo trudnym charakterze, kierujący się własnymi zasadami. Jest stanowczy, uparty i bardzo rzadko zdarza się by zmienił zdanie. Jest nieulękły i gardzi każdym kto boi się oddać życie w imię Imperatora. Do swoich ludzi ma podejście typowo komisarskie, czyli prędzej zastrzeli własnego żołnierza niż pozoli mu oddać pole. Ciężko więc powiedzieć czego jego wojownicy boją się bardziej w beznadziejnych sytuacjach, wroga czy swojego dowódcy. Woronin nie jest jednak typem, który "tylko" wydaje rozkazy, lecz osobiście prowadzi swoich ludzi do walki. Uważa że dowódca który nie umie stanąć na czele armii i nie jest gotów zginąć razem z nimi w boju, nie zasługuje na to miano. Kapitan ma jednak ze sobą pewien problem. Nie wie kiedy przestać. Jak każdy fanatyczny purytanin nie zna znaczenia słowa odwrót i atak będzie prowadził aż do skutku. Chyba nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się wycofać z pola bitwy o własnych siłach. Do jego załogi chce dołączyć bardzo wielu ludzi, od prostych poszukiwaczy przygód, przez fanatyków a na kryminalistach, kierowanych poczuciem dużej swobody kończąc. Jednak ogromne wymagania jakie Woronin ma wobec swoich rekrutów, sprawiają że bardzo niewielu dostępuje zaszczytu dołaczenia do jego komanda a jeszcze mniej przeżywa pierwszą walke jaką stoczą, jednak ci którzy przetrwają stają się potem jednymi z najlepszych żołnierzy w kosmosie. Mówi się o nim że przeraża bardziej od komisarza ale przemawia lepiej od kapłana i jest w tym sporo prawdy, gdyż jego ludzie praktycznie zawsze są potem gotowi umrzeć z radością. Wartym odnotowania jest fakt, że Woronin posiada dwójkę dzieci, Iwana i Iskrę Woroninów. Obecnie Iwan zgodnie z tradycją należy do Gwardii Imperialnej i służy w 31. Vostroyańskim "Diabłów z Obscurus" pod komendą jenerała Teofila Jarymowicza, natomiast jego córka obecnie walczy u jego boku. Wychowywana w duchu wiary i wielkiej dyscypliny idzie w ślady ojca i zapowiada się na godną następczynię. Aleksiej jest postawnym, dobrze zbudowanym mężczyzną. Wydaje się że wiek praktycznie nie wpłynął na jego kondycje i umysł, zwiększył na tomiast jego oddanie sprawie i chęć do walki. Przez swoją starczą siwą brodę, często bywa nazywany "dziadkiem", oczywiście nikt nie ośmieli się tak go nazwać jeżeli nie ma pewności, że ten go nie usłyszy. Wystrzelenie w torpedzie w próżnie to najłagodniejsza kara jaką stosuje kapitan za podobne głupie żarty. W walce korzysta ze sporej, bogato zdobionej, rodowej szabli energetycznej. Na dystans wrogów trzymają dwa starożytne pistolety infernus. Jego tajną bronią jest jednak kusza purgatus, do której sam produkuje swoje bełty. Otrzymał ją od jednego z inkwizytorów w podzięce za uratowanie życia. Woronin, jest bardzo blisko związany z inkwizycyjnymi łowcami czarownic. Wiele razy walczył u boku różnych inkwizytorów a także konwentów sióstr bitwy. Otrzymał on nawet funckje namiestnika inkwizycji. Jest to funkcja o bliżej nieokreślonych kompetencjach, zezwala ona jednak jego armii na używanie symboli inkwizycji a także, daje mu ogromny wachlarz możliwości. Może on osądzać wedle własnego uznania i skazywać heretyków na śmierć, a jednymi osobami mogącymi odwołać się od jego wyroków są inkwizytorzy. Woronin często bywa mylony z inkwizytorami i nie bez powodu. Dziki, groźny wygląd skrywajcy dobrze wykształconego, świetnego, fanatycznego wojownika, który bez wachania oddałby swoje życie. Chociaż on sam zwykle wyprowadza z błędu i dobitnie daje do zrozumienia każdemu kto go tak nazywa, że inkwizytorem nie jest. Woronin nie znosi psioników i nie ma od tej reguły żadnego wyjątku, nawet jeżeli są to inkwizytorzy. Wielu uważa że sporo ryzykuje takim podejściem, jednak inkwizytorzy doskonale wiedzą, że skoro zarówno ich jak i astropatów darzy wyczuwalną niechęcią to trudno im sobie wyobrazić jego nienawiść do innych psioników. Woronin był niegdyś znacznie spokojniejszym, chociaż bardzo pobożnym człowiekiem. Był dowódcą jednej z Vostroyańskich flot wojskowych, jednak nie stronił on od zchodzenia na ląd a abordaż był jego ulubioną metodą ataku. Miał kochającą żonę, którą traktował jako swój największy skarb. Ze względu na fakt, że był on regularnym żołnierzem i nie mógł brać jej ze sobą, zostawała w domu wraz z córką. Pewnego dnia gdy powrócił, dowiedział się, że została ona porwana razem z tysiącami innych mieszkańców przez wiedźmę Chaosu. Nikt nie miał pewności co do tożsamości wiedźmy ale wiadome było że była to Vostroyanka. Aleksiej ścigał ją zabijając kolejnych heretyków, którzy wchodzili mu w drogę. Okazało się, że heretyczka zdołała już stworzyć sobie całkiem spory kult przestępców. Kiedy wreszcie dotarł do jej kryjówki zastał makabryczny widok. Ściany były skąpane we krwi i wnętrznościach, wszędzie leżały zwłowki, jego córka leżała zakrwawiona w porozdzieranych szatach zamknięta w ciasnej klatce. Natychmiast uwolnił ją i każdą inną ofiarę jaką znalazł. Wiele z nich zmarło wkrótce potem, a z tych które przetrwały niewiele wróciło do w miarę normalnego życia. Nie mógł on jednak znaleźć swojej żony, dopiero kiedy dopadł samą wiedźmę odnalazł też żonę. Okazało się że czarownica potrzebuje krwi szlachetnych aby otworzyć wrota Chaosu. Uzbrojony w swoją szablę, Woronin z imieniem Imperatora skoczył na wiedźmę. Jej moce psychiczne zdawały się nie robić wrażenia na ogarniętym furią kapitanie. Dopadł on wiedźmę, powialił na ziemię i obezwładnił, by potem osobiście móc spalić ją na stosie. Dla jego żony nie było już jednak nadziei. Była bardzo ciężko poraniona, na dodatek wdało się zakażenie a nawet gdyby udało jej się przeżyć, została naznaczona Chaosem i z pewnością zostałaby zabita. Aleksiej osobiście dokonał egzekucji. Po tym wydarzeniu, inkwizytor, który nadzorował akcje poszukiwania wiedźmy, na prośbe samego Woronina, dał mu pozowlenie na zostanie wolnym handlarzem. Potem wydarzenia potoczyły się szybko. Od pojedyńczych polowań na wiedźmy, przez utworzenie komanda a na nadaniu statusu namiestnika kończąc. Dzięki listom ksaperskim, nikt nie mógł mu zabronić zabrać na pokład córki ani nikogo innego kogo by nie zechciał w załodze. Nigdy jednak nie zapytał córki o to co stało się w czasie jej więzienia. Podsumowując Aleksiej Woronin, to doskonały i fanatyczny dowódca i łowca czarownic a przy tym kapitan statku klasy overlord. Chociaż jest odważnym i bogobojnym człowiekiem, jest też porywczy a samobójcza odwaga często przywodziła go już na granice śmierci. Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Bohaterowie Imperium Kategoria:Ienstret Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Wolni Handlarze Kategoria:Inkwizycja Kategoria:Komanda Woronina Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Radykałowie